1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handles, and specifically to handles or grips which are attachable to keys to facilitate their use.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Keys of the type widely used for operating locks found in the doors of homes, offices, vehicles and other applications are generally planar or laminal in form. Such keys typically include a base, which is often perforated and which provides a surface for gripping and turning the key, and an integrally formed shaft projecting from the base. Integrally formed on the shaft is a series of irregularities, such as teeth, which are configured to correspond to the mating elements of the lock when inserted therein.
The act of gripping and turning the key base requires the pads of several fingers to be placed together in close proximity in a pincer-like or pinching fashion. The planar form of the key and key base is not chosen primarily for ease of use but to enable inexpensive manufacture, coding and compact storage of several keys as on a single key ring.
In general, prior key holders included various key attachments for containing one or more keys and for aiding in identifying and selecting individual keys. These prior attachments take advantage of the compact planar form of the typical key by making the key cases and holders substantially planar as well.
Prior key cases and holders are typically made laminal as suggested by the flat keys with which they are used. Also transferred from the key to the key holder is the requirement that the key user's fingers assume a pincer-like position to grip and twist the device holding the key. Arthritis and other debilitating medical conditions can impair digital dexterity and cause such a pinching, twisting action to be painful, awkward or even impossible to perform.
Many devices, such as eating utensils and writing instruments, have been specifically designed to minimize discomfort and enable their usage by persons afflicted as mentioned above. However, there yet appears to be a need for a device to allow the easier use of a common key.
The act of pinching a planar object often causes longer fingernails to come into contact with one another, the key, the lock or an adjacent object. This contact can damage or ruin any cosmetic treatment which has been applied to the fingernails or cuticles.